Odd but Beautiful
by Love and HeartBreak21
Summary: She was so...odd. So different from anyone he had met. Loki/OC.


Loki stood up, hidden by the darkness of the room, the only light coming from the bright moon reflecting its light on the water and an area in the room. He looked out the window. It was a breathtaking view, all the lights in the sky, the bright moon so close, the soft crashing sound of the ocean waves. He could stare at this sight for hours, alone, he always came here at this hour, _alone. _

He looked down, he was always alone. _That's not the point. _He looked up back at the view, he was alone, he _liked _being alone. He was always alone.

Or so he thought.

His blue eyes widen when he heard a squeak of the door and quickly disappeared. He heard the sound of quick, chaotic footsteps and he braced himself for who it was. It was a woman who had run into the room, looking at the breathtaking sight. She was young, about his age or younger. She had wavy dark hair, her skin seemed to glow in the moonlight, but her eyes caught his attention. They were a powerful, emerald green.

The woman ran up to the window, and he felt himself stiffen when she stood next to him and hugged herself, her green eyes welling with tears and sobbed, and started sinking into the floor and sobbed. He could make out how beautiful her eyes were, but her cheeks were red and tears fell down.

" I'm sorry, dear sister." she cried, looking up at the sky. " I'm so sorry. I need you, I don't know what to do without you. I'm the lost child I used to be."

Loki felt something grip his heart. Should he show himself or just slip away, leaving her to sob? It was her business...but it seemed that she had lost someone close to her.

_Her sister, fool. _

He blinked. Why was he wondering about this woman, who he had not met? He stared down at her...but gods,she was so odd, so beautiful. He had lost someone as well...he felt like he could understand this woman. He had lost his mother and it felt like something had been teared away from him, like a part of him. He looked down with sorrow eyes, she was like him. But it seemed he could control his own emotions a bit better, so he closed his eyes.

" My lady, please forgive me." he bowed, coming into view a serious look on his face. She turned around and yelped, jumping to her feet and clutching her chest and stared at him with wide eyes. He raised his hand. " I do not wish to harm you...just," how could he explain? " Are you alright?"

What was he even doing? He cursed himself, he should have never done this. But he couldn't just slip away now, there was no turning back. The woman glared and he raised his eyes brows, it looked like she was trying to make herself look strong.

" I'm fine." she hissed. " Have you ever heard of 'Personal Space?" she snapped. He felt amused. She could clearly not see him...a smirk fell upon his lips and he stepped forward, his hands behind his back and his smirk grew when he saw the look on her face.

" Now is that any way to speak to the prince?"

" Oh my gods! M-my prince!" she squeaked, getting down and bowing before looking up. " I am so sorry to snap at you, and have disturbed you. I was...well, I thought it was empty."

He smiled and stepped forward and she backed away. " I'm so sorry, my prince." she whispered as he leaned closer. " I thought it was empty."

Loki leaned back and he saw her fingers shake. " So did I." he raised his eyes brows.

She raised her eyes, a small smile on her lips. " I...I will be on my way, sorry again, my prince." she made a move to walk away, but she heard him sigh and she turned around and glared slightly.

" Come." he said, sitting down on a chair and patting a spot next to him. " You better sit down, darling." Her green eyes grew wide and he smiled slightly. She was so...odd, such a sudden change of moods.

She stepped forward. _So brave. _

Next thing he knew, she was next to him and gave him a soft, amused look before pulling her legs up to her perfect chest and rested her chin on them. " Now, what are you doing here so late?"

She grinned, and he felt warmth crawl up his neck. " Prince Loki?" she sniffed. " Asking a sudden woman why she was in the library? You certainly _are _a charmer." she said sarcastically, wanting to avoid the question.

" Only when I have to be." was his answer.

" And when do you 'have to be'?" she asked.

He smiled. " When I'm around a beautiful, _sudden _woman."

Loki watched her cheeks turn red, a smile grew on his face. _Got you. _" Now you haven't answered my question, what seems to have bothered you?" he asked.

She smiled. " That wasn't your question, my prince."

" I think these two questions tie together." he shrugged.

The woman looked down, tears welling up in her green eyes. " My...my sister had passed away. We, always came here to run from our parents from getting into trouble." she laughed softy at the memory of her older sister. " We would...run around, read books, she would braid my hair, or we would just laugh."

He grimaced. She had a wonderful sister...while his brother... " That's why, I..." she looked up at him and he saw in her eyes that she just wanted someone to _understand. _Her eyes widen. " I'm so sorry for your loss, my prince."

Loki frowned. She was talking about his mother. " Just Loki, sweetheart." he nodded, closing his eyes for a moment and opened them and frowned mentally, he had missed her pretty blush. " And thank you."

She suddenly scooted closer. " You're not so bad, you know." she sniffed and smiled, absolutely feeling better. He made her feel better.

_He _made _her _feel _better. _

" Thanks?" he said, trying hard to not make it sound like a question of surprise.

" The Queen-" she glanced at him. " Will you disrespect me if I called your mother by her name?" at that, her eyes slightly widen. He shook his head and shifted, his legs numb when he saw her bit her red lips.

" No, not at all." he said.

She smiled. He had made her smile, again. " Frigga came her a few times, she had told me and my sister that you were good. Lost, but still good. She had believed in you so much, as my sister did me. When we found um, about, your true...origin, she fought for you like a lioness." she giggled, biting her lip adorably once again and made him shift. " Even though though it seemed everyone was against you."

Loki clenched his teeth. He liked this girl, she was brave.

" Were you amongst them?" he asked, staring into her green eyes.

" I did say everyone, didn't I?" she bit her lip harder, and he shifted _once again. _Damn this woman...for looking so..so..cute when she bit her lip. She looked down at the floor, then she looked up. " But that passed. Really. I mean...after what you did..."

" In New York?" he asked, joining his hands.

" No," she smiled. " What you did for Thor. I think the hatred had passed."

" I'm afraid frost giants will always be the monsters parents scare their children with." he sighed.

She shook her head. " I didn't really know my mother, but sister told me the stories, apparently thought differently. She was very tolerant, you know. She said that Frost Giants were a race like any other, and in every race there are monsters."

" Your sister was a wise woman and I bet just as beautiful as you," he smiled when he saw her blush, but it soon fell. " But it makes my fault even worse. For I am a monsters of two races."

She bit her lip and he clenched his hands tighter.

" Now, come on." she said, looking at him. " That's not true. Everyone makes mistakes, big or small." she shrugged, Loki titled his head.

" Is killing gods know how many people a mistake?"

Her eyes shinned. " Do you regret it?"

" Yes."

" Then, yes. It is. You're not that person anymore." she seemed so...proud and so sure of what she was saying. He was intrigued. He looked and saw how beautiful she really was.

" You share the same traits as your sister's," he handed her a handkerchief and nodded with respect. She wiped her tears.

" Eh," she shrugged. " Maybe. I was always the wild child, always running into stuff...falling down, got to excited about everything. " she giggled. Loki found himself liking the fact that he makes her laugh. " I just wish she was...well, here some how."

" I wish my mother was back as well," he sighed, looking at her. " But I learned that we can't always get what we want." he smiled.

" Yes," she laughed, her shoulders shaking with each laugh. He found the sight enchanting. " But, you learned that the hard way, didn't you?" a blush covered her cheeks. " Oh, um..sorry."

He waved a hand. " It's quite alright, I like someone who's not afraid to speak their mind to a monster like me."

Loki felt worried when she didn't answer, he closed his eyes and looked over at her to see her staring at him. " Monster?" she repeated, her voice quiet. " Is that...how you see yourself? Because you're far from a monster."

" I wish that was true." he sighed.

Her eyes narrowed. " It is true. You're not a monster!" she said, her eyes shimmering. " You...have made mistakes, but not at all like a monster. You're _human. _I can't believe you see yourself like this, Loki_. _You...are pretty good from what I have seen from being around you. And I don't a monster would regret his mistakes."

Loki blinked. " You believe I could change?"

" Of course I can. Everyone can change, they just have to take the right path. "

" Well, I feel like I should be punished. I have no bond to the realm of Frost Giants." he stated. He saw her swallow, there was something in her eyes...he saw that it was...

Pity. She quickly masked it, but he had already saw it.

She _pitied _him?

" Do you think...you can, show me? I can prove that you aren't a monster."

" I..." he stopped when he saw how close she was, her green eyes blinking. Was she lying? Did she want to taunt him when she found out the monster he was-wait, she said he wasn't.

He took a deep breath and clenched his teeth. His skin slowly started to turn blue, with strange rings on his forehead and hands. When his eyes snapped open, they were red. He saw her blink and he knew what she was going to do...

Run, screaming in fear, tell everyone who he really was.

" It's a good look," she said quietly and he blinked, seeing a smile on her lips. " Although," she moved closer a hand on his knee and he felt heated by her touch and her forehead so close to his, he felt his breath hitch. " I prefer your wonderful blue eyes."

He looked down when she clutched his hand and she smiled so brightly. Under her warm touch, he shuddered and saw his skin change back and he figured his eyes did as well, he smirked at her. " Is that better?" he winked, teasing her about his eyes.

She smiled. " You know...you have to be the most oddest woman I have ever met. Odd, but beautiful." he smirked, and he saw her blush. She knew he also met more, like how brave and smart she was.

" I'll take that as a compliant, my-Loki." at that, she blushed again. She had almost said 'my prince' and then she said Loki. He smirked again and she blushed harder when he raised his eye brows.

" So, I'm your Loki now?"

" You wish." she smiled, and to his surprise she leaned down and kissed his cheek. Her soft, warm lips brushing against his cheek and he felt her smile, which sent shivers through her body and looked up when she started to get up.

" Good night, Loki. I hope I do see you again." she smiled and he felt himself loving her smile.

As she started to walk away, he smirked and stood behind her.

" What did you say your name was again?" he smirked, she stopped and turned to him, her green eyes shimmering.

She smiled. " I didn't."

* * *

><p><strong>EHH! I've been obsessing over Tom Hiddleston and Loki. God, he is such a hottie! He is so handsome...omg. I swear to god I was going to die. Have you seen the man dance? He is soo amazing...ugh. I'm such a fangirl for him. <strong>

**- Love and HeartBreak21 **


End file.
